Turnabout- Extended Chapter 17
by Spiritwolf71
Summary: The extention I was asked for a few times, not for the feign at heart, fluff and for mature readers olnly


**Before anyone ventures forward here, this is an extension of chapter 17 and the shower scene. It is not recommended for those easily offended or those that do not like smut. It was something that 3-4 people asked about and I figured (And still do) that I really don't have the talent for, but this is for them and anyone else who is adventurous. But there is a reason it was never included in the orginal nor will it ever be. If you like the original the way it was and dont need further then do not read.**

* * *

She had developed a pattern. Twenty paces one way, twenty paces back and then look at the time for a minute or two, then resume pacing.

Liara had never been good at waiting, especially now when she waited for a miracle to walk back into her life. Again she had been forced to leave Shepard behind and in a potentially deadly situation; held back by her friends as the doors to the shuttle shut close. They all promised her Shepard would be here but it had been over an hour. Liara would wait forever if she had to.

"She's survived worse." Javik said, trying to be comforting. He was terrible at it, but at least he tried. She did not acknowledge him. There were so many things that could go wrong. She could have been hurt in the original battle, or she could have been in the building when it collapsed. Anyone one of the people in the battle could have taken her hostage or prisoner. She could have been arrested. It was too much and Liara was weak with speculation.

Nothing had gone the way Liara had planned and now everything could be ruined. She wanted to blame Miranda, or Ashley or maybe even Javik. The truth was she had fallen in love with a hero, with a woman that would always put everyone else before herself, a woman that was willing to die for a cause. It was no one's fault but her own, and she would not change it for the world.

"I know," Liara finally answered. She tried to be calm as her heart tumbled into her stomach and played with the butterflies there. She squatted down and rested her elbows on her knees. She prayed silently to the Goddess to bring her lover back to her. As she did Miranda and Ashley began to argue yet again.

"She's an alliance soldier and as such needs to be brought back into the fold," Ashley argued.

"Why so they can arrest her and ground her indefinitely," Miranda said. "I will not allow that to happen."

"You think I would?"

"Yes, you would do whatever you are told because you are an alliance soldier first, Spectre second. You should never have gotten the title." Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the shuttle. Liara said nothing but she agreed with Miranda, she always had.

Not that Ashley was a bad person, but she was a xenophobe and she would always do exactly what she was told by the Alliance brass. Liara had no doubt that was why Udina had picked her. Personally Liara had always wanted to see Garrus with that honour, but being the next in line for the Primarch of Palavin kept him out of the running.

She could feel Ashley looking at her. She looked at the woman. "Think about it Ashley, they might welcome Shepard back with open arms, but they would have to make her responsible for her actions as the Cerberus Agent."

"But she had no control over that," Ashley countered.

"We all know that," Miranda explained. "But she was still the one that assassinated the Dalatrass. Best case scenario is an honorable discharge, but more likely she will have to answer for her actions. Look at what happened with the Batarians, and they trusted her then, or supposedly trusted her."

"We all want a happy ending, Ash," Liara continued. "But that rarely happens in the real world. The Salarians will want her punished."

"No they wouldn't," Ashley argued, "Most of them were not happy with their Dalatrass, they moved behind her back, they were the process of having her removed."

"Without killing her," Miranda said. "I still have some surgery left to do, get rid of those scars, revert some pigmentation back to normal, but then I think its best that she simply disappears with Liara."

Liara liked this idea also, but she knew Shepard. She had been unable to convince her not to turn herself in after the Batarian incident. Cayle would always do the honourable action, it was almost a curse. This time though she would not leave her side.

"Personally, I think we should do whatever Shepard wants." It was Cayle, coming out of cloak in front of Liara, tears instantly filled the Asari's eyes as she looked up to the woman she loved. Shepard held a hand out for her and Liara took it. Shepard helped her to stand and they were face to face.

Cayle's hair was still short but it was black again but her eyes were still emerald green. It didn't matter, the human's intensity was back and she could see the love in them. The colour meant nothing, but she did hope Miranda could return them to the steely grey blue they had been.

It was quiet for a long moment as Shepard and Liara looked into each other's eyes. Cayle gave her that slight sideways smiled that was always reserved just for her and Liara knew that everything would be all right. The human's hands moved to the Asari's waist and pulled her close. She reached up and wiped away the tears from Liara's cheeks.

For a few brief seconds there were only two people in the whole world, the rest were just back ground. There was no noise except their breaths, nothing except the two of them. "I missed you," Liara whispered. "I knew you were alive but no one believed me."

"Shhh," Cayle cooed, "I love you Liara T'Soni, and I will always come back for you."

Shepard leaned down and Liara tilted her head to accommodate her and their lips met, softly at first, Cayle pulling her closer as if wanting to make them one. Liara was hers, it didn't need to be spoken, and she would always belong to Cayle Shepard. When they parted Liara panicked slightly as she remembered the night she had lost Cayle. She took a deep breath and tried to stop herself from shaking.

The last reunion she had with Shepard, when she had died on the Normandy, Liara had been cold and distant, afraid to open up again. She felt none of that this time. Her love for this woman was an open book, written in every language possible. "I love you Cayle Shepard and I will always be here for you. I am yours."

"I know." Shepard whispered back and kissed her again. Liara could not help but think she was in heaven. Cayle smile at her when they parted.

"Commander?" this came from Ashley. Cayle reluctantly untangled herself from her lover and looked to the solider.

"Ashley?" She mimicked. Ashley smiled and stepped forward. Cayle hugged her and then stepped away. "You are looking good."

Ashley chuckled, "You too for a dead woman."

"I got better," Cayle smiled. Javik held out his hand for her and she took it.

"I knew you were special, Human," He said, Cayle chuckled.

"And I knew you were sentimental, Prothean."

Cayle nodded to Miranda, they had already had their reunion and Shepard knew Miranda well enough to know that it would remain a private thing. Miranda was not practised at letting her emotions through. The smile she had gotten from Miranda was enough to know the woman was happy she was back. That and Miranda finally admitting that she admired her was more then she expected.

She looked at the small group now and took a breath. "Leng is dead but I did not get the device," she reported.

"Just what is the device?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know a lot about it, just that they need it to activate Harbinger and I really do not find that to be a good idea," Cayle explained. "I did a quick head count before I had to leave the hotel, Leng and Cerberus were the only ones to escape and Leng did not have the device."

"Where would they take it?" Javik asked.

"Omega," Miranda and Cayle stated at the same time. Cayle smiled slightly.

"They control the Omega 4 relay and the use Omega station has a launching base for their fighters to protect it," Miranda explained.

"We can't do this alone," Shepard said and wrapped an arm around Liara, wanting her to remain close. The Asari could not help but smile. "But I know the perfect person to help us."

"Do you think Aria will help us?" Liara asked, she and the older Asari really never got along.

"She wanted her station back," Cayle said, "One of the first things Aria ever said to me was not to fuck with her and Cerberus seems to have made that mistake." Cayle grew quiet; she had dealing with Aria since becoming a Cerberus robot. She wondered if the woman would put two and two together. It might be awkward if she did.

"Are you ok?" Liara asked concerned.

"We will probably need the Alliances help," She said. "I will eventually have to go back to them and let them decide my fate."

"Why?" This, surprisingly, was from Miranda. "I know you were their poster child but really, they are just going to screw it all up and you'll end up under house arrest again. You don't need to do this, not again."

"I don't want to cross the Omega 4 relay without firepower either. We need them."

"Miranda is right," Ashley said, "You go to the Alliance and they will send me to the relay, not you."

Cayle ran a hand through her short hair and moved away from the group. The Alliance would arrest her; Shepard had to hope they would understand. What Lissa did was not her, Cayle Shepard. She had always done everything for the good of the galaxy. She had never just stood for humanity; she had stood as a united front of every being. She had sacrificed herself for all of them, would they be so quick to turn their backs on her? They had once before.

"I have to," She said finally, "Even if it means being arrested and jailed." She turned back and looked to them. "Harbinger was the first and probably the biggest threat. We don't know what Cerberus has planned for him and I personally do not want to find out, so it needs to be stopped. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Cerberus destroy everything we fought so hard for, everything we sacrificed for because I was afraid of what might happen to me."

Liara looked to the ground; yes this was definitely the Shepard they all loved. She would never admit it to anyone, but Cayle under house arrest on Earth was safer then Cayle leading yet another army into a potentially deadly situation. She hated the fact that they would do that to her, but felt secure in that she would not have to live in the fear of never seeing the woman again.

"I won't let them keep you out of the fight." Ashley said, surprising everyone. "Without you, Saren would have destroyed the Citadel, without you the Collectors would have destroyed the terminus system and without you we would all be dead. You brought peace to the Krogans and the Turians; you did the same with the Quarians and the Geth. I might be the Commanding officer of the Normandy but you Shepard, you are the Normandy. I'm a Spectre and I can pull strings."

Shepard smiled. "Well let's not make any plans until we get Aria aboard. No one knows Omega like she does. We are going to need her to get us into a back door. Last I checked she was on the Citadel."

"Well she was, but she had inherited some large establishment on Tortuga." Liara explained.

"Of course she did," Shepard said. She hated that planet. "Well then we will head there. When we have Aria secured we will come back to Earth and plan our next move." She paused. "I'll go with Liara."

Liara smiled. "Until then everyone stay safe and tell no one." It would be hard; she was dying to tell Tali and Garrus already.

They boarded the shuttle leaving Ashley by herself. When the doors closed Cayle took a deep breath and leaned against a bulkhead.

"Are you ok?" Liara asked concerned.

"No, not really," Cayle admitted. "I need to work a few things out, in my head. I have two sets of memories and they are clashing."

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing Liara, I just need some time alone to think," She whispered, "Just some time."

Shepard leaned, her hand pressed against the wall, head slightly bent, letting the hot water of the shower tumble over her hair and down over her face. Two lives merged and tangled into one another as she tried her best to separate them. She wondered again, for the millionth time, if she should have had the Doctor eliminate the false memories, the false life.

She had done so much during her time as a Cerberus agent that she was not proud of. "Lissa" had been able to justify them because that was all she knew. Shepard was different. Killing was defensive and a necessity. Life was precious and all had meaning. That included the Salarian Dalatrass.

Shepard had disliked the woman and her backstabbing ways, but she understood where she had come from. She understood the fear the woman actually felt. She believed the Krogan would become uncontrollable and a menace. She failed to see the bigger picture. She didn't know Wrex and could not trust him like Shepard did. She did not deserve to die like she had; she did not need to be made an example of.

Shepard lowered her head, still feeling the shame in letting Cerberus control her the way she had. She wondered if she would ever be able to come to term with what had happened. She wondered if she would ever be able to trust herself again.

She heard the door to the shower open and felt a hand on her side. She knew that touch, even as Lissa she had dreamt of Liara's gentle caring touch. The Asari kissed her shoulder and Cayle shut her eyes. She could only imagine what her lover had gone through while she was "away". Shepard had died once before for two years and the Asari had changed.

She had become independent, which Shepard had actually liked. Liara had developed an inner strength that made her a leader in her own right. She had found her talent in information brokering and it suited her. Liara had also developed a slight dark side, one that she had become frightenly close to giving in to. When they had first reunited Cayle had honestly thought she had lost her. Liara had pushed her away and kept her at a distance as if blaming her for dying. For a while Cayle had thought Liara would never forgive her and Shepard had never felt so close to bottom in her life, except now.

"Liara, I," She started; she felt tears in her eyes and fought them back.

"Shh," Liara said and kissed her shoulder. Using both hands she drew Cayle back until the Spectre was leaning against her. She held her firmly in one had while the other went for the shampoo. "This is whatever you want it to be, or not to be Cayle."

Cayle leaned completely against Liara as the Asari placed the shampoo in her hair, slowly massaging it in. Shepard closed her eyes and let the woman she loved take care of her. She wanted this and she knew Liara needed it. Liara needed to feel in control of something and Cayle needed to know the Asari still loved her.

Slowly and gently Liara continued to bathe the woman she loved, the woman she had fought so hard for over the last five years. She could feel her heart beat in her chest as she touched Shepard, as she massaged the shampoo into her hair and then rinsed it. It was hard, feeling her breast pressed against the Spectre back's, not to fully embrace her. When she was done with the shampoo she repeated with the conditioner.

Cayle was so quiet Liara could only wonder what she was thinking. She had been through so much in the last five years. She did not have to meld with Shepard to know she was struggling. She knew her lover too well, even if five years had passed since she actually held her.

When Liara finished with Cayle's hair, her hands moved the human closer, letting her head rest on her shoulder. She ran her hands through Cayle hair. She was not used to it being short but it was a small difference. Cayle handed her the sponge after lathering it in body soap and the Asari cleansed her body as she had done her hair. She started at her shoulders then moved down each arm.

She let Cayle stand on her own as she continued, lathering her back and over her buttocks. Her fingers would stop and trail the new scars the Spectre had gained since her last near death experience. She could only imagine how painful and terrifying it had been to wake up under all that debris alone, unable to call for help.

"I am sorry we did not find you first," Liara whispered and moved in front of the Human using the sponge to lather her chest and over breast, resisting the urge to linger. She did however let her fingertip trail over the large scar on her stomach. She watched as Shepard twitched, she had always been sensitive there. Liara could not help but smile slightly.

"It's not your fault, Liara," Shepard said, looking down as the woman moved to one knee and continued her cleaning. The Asari was quiet as she moved down Cayle's long legs and to her feet. She bit her lip as she felt the tears threatening.

"I left you twice Cayle. You died alone twice because I left you." Liara looked up to her and Shepard instantly melted in those big blue eyes. She moved down to her knees to be level with the other woman.

"I didn't die, Liara, not really and you were always there to get me back." Cayle reached out and cupped the Asari's cheek with her hand, her thumb gently caressing. "And I sent you away, both times. I just," She paused unable to look away from her lover. "I would not have been able to," She took a deep breath. "I don't know what I would have done knowing that you had died when I could have prevented it. That would have killed me, inside," she tapped her chest.

"I don't know if I can handle it again."

Shepard smiled and took a hand in her free one. "I don't know if I can either. Dying's not all it's cracked up to be." They both laughed. "I don't think I want to try it again."

"I would be very happy if you did not." Liara smiled. Cayle leaned in and kissed her deeply and Liara responded in kind. She did not need to be melded to know just how much Shepard loved her. It was always more than evident in her soft and warm lips.

They parted and Shepard stood up and held a hand down for Liara. "I'm really tired and I don't want to be alone." She helped the Asari to her feet and placed her hands on her waist, pulling her close. Closing her eyes at the sensations their body's touching sent through her. "Will you stay with me?"

"Forever," Liara whispered, "And a day."

Shepard leaned fully against the Asari as she kissed her, her hands sliding around Liara's waist and slightly down. With her eyes closed she could actually feel as though she was a part of her lover, like they were two halves of the same being. There's bodies melded into each other so perfectly, it was almost as if they were made for each other. No one in Cayle's life had ever fit her like Liara did.

Shepard's mouth opened as their lips met and she welcomed wandering tongue of her lover, entwining her own with it. She instantly felt the warmth spreading through her body as Liara's fingers moved through her wet hair and caressing her shoulder. She was more than aware of their naked bodies, their breast pressing against each other, the heat of the shower only matching their own. Her hand slid down to the Asari's buttocks and squeezed lightly.

Liara pulled away and smiled and Shepard's eyes flickered open. "I have dreamt of this moment for five years, Cayle." She was still whispering, her soft voice made everything that much more fervid. Shepard found that her whispering tone alone was almost enough to send her over the edge. She smiled back as moved to kiss Liara who ducked away, moving behind her.

She pressed her body against Cayle's back causing the spectre to moan slightly, she absolutely loved the feel of Liara against her back and the Asari was well aware of that. Liara leaned and nipped lightly on Cayle's shoulder, moving her hands to her stomach, fingers trailing over the scar and smiling as Cayle twitch and squirmed. Liara's hands slide up slowly and stopped just below Shepard breast. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Cayle's neck. She felt tears sting her eye, glad that they mixed with the falling water of the shower.

Five year, it had been five years since she had last made love to the woman she adored so much. It had been five years since she felt Cayle's soft skin beneath her fingertips. The emotion was almost overwhelming. Liara took a second to try and control herself.

"Liara?" Cayle whispered as if sensing something might be amiss. She could feel her lover's hands trembling.

Liara's hands moved up, one cupping Shepard's breast the other wrapping around Shepard's shoulder she lightly nip at Shepard's neck, suckling. Shepard moaned before she could even think of controlling herself. Liara's fingers gently caressed her breast, careful to avoid her nipple.

"I'm ok," She whispered and turned Cayle around, she continued to caress her lover's breast as their lips met again and Liara pressed until Cayle was directly under the showerhead, back pressed against the wall. Her lips moved down to the Spectres neck and she suckled and bit softly.

"God, yes you are," Cayle said her eyes closing as her head leaned back, just out of the waters range. Her leg slide up the Asari's and wrapped around it, her hands resting on Liara's neck, her thumbs and forefingers moving through her crests, knowing her lover was very sensitive in that area. No one knew her better than the Asari and when Liara stretched up slightly and her tongue flickered over her ear Shepard groaned loudly and squirmed against her lover. She could feel Liara's hot breath and warm lips and tongue against her lobe and she continued to squirm, the sensations making a direct line downwards.

Just when she thought she could not take much more Liara's fingertips brushed over her already hard nipple and she groaned again, back arching on its own. She pulled Liara tighter with her leg and pushed her lower half against the Asari's thigh, grinding. Liara smiled and pulled away she kissed Cayle's chin and moved to her other ear, nibbling and suckling loving how it made the Spectre body twitch and squirm and most importantly how it made the woman grind against her.

"Liara, you're killing me," Shepard half groaned, the words slightly slurring into each other. She could feel the Spectre pushing down on her shoulders, wanting her to go lower, but Liara was not ready to rush. This had been five years in the making. She took Shepard's wrist and pulled them above her head, forcing them against the wall and kissed Cayle deeply. Her lover's lips had softened considerably and were trembling with want and desire.

Liara had a hard time not just giving in and moving to her knees. Instead she held Shepard's wrist in one of her hands and used the other to cup her lover's breast, lifting it slightly as she bowed her head to take the hard nipple between her teeth and suckling, stretching it taut and releasing it. She could feel Shepard's legs begin to tremble. The Spectres soft moans filling her ears like music. Shepard was not exactly a loud lover, but her moans were exquisite. She released Shepard's hands as her own trailed down; one moving to her hips and the other palming Cayle's other breast as she continued to suckle on the hard nipple. The falling water filled her mouth and she took a second to push the water out.

Cayle looked down as Liara looked up to her, stretching he nipple again, she couldn't help t as her hands came down from where Liara had placed the and moved to the Asari. She caressed her lovers face as she continued to suckle on her nipple. Shepard's back was arched completely and she could feel herself grinding harder against Liara's thigh. Liara knew how to touch her and caress her and make lover to her so well. She knew just how too far to build her and what boundaries to push, and she was doing so now.

She watched as Liara bathed her breast with her tongue, feeling it moved just under her breast has a hand now slowly moved over her stomach, her whole body was burning with desire and want. She was no longer in control, her body twitched and shivered and ground into Liara. She could barely remain standing.

As Liara's lip met her scar, Cayle's hips thrust forward, as if on their own. Liara moved to her knees, her tongue trailing the length of the scar, she smiled slightly as the Spectre tremble and moved against her. She could already smell Cayle's arousal, it was all she could smell and she basked in it. She closed her eyes and all the times they were together seem to flash through her thoughts. Again she felt the emotion but held it back as her lip moved down, kissing the tip of Cayle's desire, lifting her leg up over her shoulder.

Liara hands caressed her lover's thighs before moving between them to her buttocks, holding her in place, knowing that Shepard was not one to lay still. The Spectre was already grinding wantonly and Liara felt her own desire growing intensely. In inhaled deeply before letting her tongue roll over Shepard's lips, Liara always thought they looked pouty but they were smooth and slick with water and Cayle's own juices. Liara savoured her first taste remembering how delicious her lover was.

Shepard bucked slightly and Liara wrapped her arm around the Spectres thigh and pressed her hand against her hip. She was amazed at just how wet Shepard had gotten. She looked up and found Shepard was looking down to her, her eyes half closed but she could see the love there. She smiled and kissed the tip of her lips again before letting her tongue move over her outer lips, purposely teasing.

Then without warning she melded with Cayle and their desire mixed together. She really did not need to meld to know how Cayle felt she could taste it and feel it as the Spectre moaned. She felt Cayle fingertips in her crest, right in that spot, that on human would be where the ears were. Cayle knew just how caressing that area, especially now, would drive her insane. She pushed her tongue through Cayle's pouty lips and found her little nub, flicking her tongue over it as she shared the sensations with Cayle.

Shepard was trembling out of control and Liara helped her to the floor, not wanting her to fall. The spectre leaned against the wall slightly as Liara pulled her closer and let her tongue swirl over the Spectres nub. She used her fingers tips to spread Shepard lips open so she could take the nub between her lips and suckle. As the two became one Shepard arched and they both felt the fire together. Cayle was panting and like every time they melded, she could not figure out how Liara could concentrate on what she was doing. The Asari had her twisted and turned and completely ready to just explode and melt into the floor. She truly felt she was part of the Asari at this moment. They were one in so many ways.

Shepard tried to hold on, to extend the experience as long as possible but when she felt two fingers enter her and curl into her special spot and moaned loudly and her hips bucked upwards. Liara did her best to hold her down but the Asari was also desperate with want and anticipation. She suckled and caressing Shepard's nub at a feverous pace now as they both felt it. Liara's fingers moving in and out of Shepard, finding that special spot every time. Just when neither of them could take much more Liara used her thumb and pressed it against Shepard's tight ass hold, rimming it. She did not even need to insert it as it was more than either of them could take.

She felt Shepard's hips buck completely out of control as she herself exploded. She felt Shepard spasm against her fingers as the Specter mewed softly, her whole body trembling and bucking. She left her fingers inside of Shepard as the Spectre moved from thrashing to trembling, her little nub still between her lips. Liara took a long moment to recover from her orgasm as did Shepard.

Shepard pulled Liara up and kissed her, her lips were soft and weak as were the Asari's. She stood on shaky legs, bringing Liara with her, caressing her cheeks and neck as she did. "Shepard?"

"Shhhh," the Spectre took a deep breath but they were still melded, Liara could feel she was still recovering but she also sensed what her lover wanted. She smiled and together they moved out of the shower. Still wet but not caring Cayle led her to the bed.

"I love you Liara," She said as she let the Asari lay down, she moved on top of her, taking a hand in each of her, holding them tightly above the blue aliens head. Gently she kissed Liara, her eyes closed feeling nothing but the love they share, it almost threatened to explode her heart she felt it so strongly and she knew Liara could feel it through their meld. Released one hand and let two fingers softly trail down Liara arm to her shoulder and then her chest, cupping the Asari's ample breast and swirling her tongue around nipple.

Liara was louder than Cayle and she moaned loudly as Cayle's tongue and lips embraced her breast and suckled on her nipple. Her back arched wanting Cayle to take more. She felt the Spectre press her thigh tightly against her as Liara could not help but grind against it. Shepard released her other hand and Liara placed both her hands into Cayle's hair, gripping, trying her best not pull as Shepard mover to the other sensitive breast.

Shepard could never understand how the Asari could concentrate when they were melded. Shepard could only be part of the feeling and it washed over her completely. She was getting better at it, but Liara had mastered it. Shepard moved her hand down and lifted the Asari's thigh and moved between her legs so they were meshed together. She looked down to her lover and smiled, her fingers caressing her inner thigh as their nubs met and grinded together.

"Goddess Shepard," She screamed and bit her bottom lip, arching to provide more grind. Cayle moved slowly even though every nerve in both their systems was screaming. Cayle wanted this to last forever if she could. Liara let her fingertip brush over Cayle breast as they made love. Shepard finally bent over grinding stronger and faster, Liara matched her movements as Cayle lips enveloped her and her tongue searched her mouth. They were in heaven, both a part of each other. This was the moment Liara had thought of for five years. They were one, melded completely.

It came to a point where Shepard was not even sure if she was moaning or Liara was moaning as the fire consumed them so completely. She could feel Liara's hand in her hair and on her shoulder. She reached up and took them in hers and looked down into her lover's eyes and the came together, body's jerking, hips flailing together. She continued to hold Liara's hands, her lips just gracing Liara's as they both panted and slowly recovered. Shepard tried to hide the fact that the emotion of the moment totally caught her but she had tears in her eyes. She loved this woman so totally and completely, there was nothing else as important her.

"You are so beautiful," Liara whispered, their lips still millimeters away from each other. Shepard blushed slightly; she could fill herself still in the aftershock, tremors causing them to rub together. She knew she was probably soaking her lover in her juices.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long, Liara." She said, she was always emotional after, it was probably what Liara loved the most.

"Shhhh, you're back now and, yeah, making up for lost time," She reached up and pushed the tears away even though she felt them herself.

Shepard finally collapsed on top of her, they were still completely entwined. Liara placed her forehead on Shepard's and held her in her arms. "I love you Cayle Shepard, always."


End file.
